


Yours Are The Sweetest Eyes I've Ever Seen

by funidontlikeyoueither



Series: Dalton Wert Verse [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: Kurt and Wes build a blanket fort.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Wes
Series: Dalton Wert Verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137599
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Yours Are The Sweetest Eyes I've Ever Seen

“This has got to be the most immature thing we have ever done.”

Kurt turned to look at Wes, grinning. He knew his boyfriend was teasing him. “Trust me, I’ve done more juvenile things than build a fort.” Kurt fixed the final blanket in place then sighed happily. “All done!”

“It’s a wonder to watch you work.”

“Shut up and come inside!” Kurt laughed and grabbed Wes’ hand. They went inside the fort and cuddled close together. “Sorry that it’s so small.”

“It’s okay,” Wes said. “I like being close to you.”

Kurt smiled. “Me too.”

Wes turned his head and examined Kurt’s face. His hair was styled to perfection. His beautiful eyes sparkled due to the fairy lights. Kurt’s smile was Wes’ favourite part, though. It made his heart jump to know that his boyfriend was happy.

Kurt chuckled. “Why are you staring at me?”

“You’re beautiful,” Wes murmured. He cupped Kurt’s cheek, slowly leaned in, and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> very short chapter but becky gets her wert kiss


End file.
